1. Field of the Invention
The embodiments disclosed herein relate to a motion controller and a motor control system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-293569 describes a multi-axis control system which includes a programmable logic controller (PLC), a motion controller, and a motor driving apparatus and which serves as a control apparatus for a plurality of motors in factory automation installed in production factories.